


I need help, please! (bis)

by Ezeka3l



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezeka3l/pseuds/Ezeka3l
Summary: I am trying to find this work of fiction where Louis is a powerful person unbeknownst to him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	I need help, please! (bis)

Louis is powerful because he can controle more than one element though he only knows he can control water at the beginning.

One day he stumbles upon Harry's world and has to leave his family and friends behind.

Harry actually is powerful in this story, feared even by many. He can controle fire and thunder (not quite at first) and unintentionally hurts Louis once.

I don't know if it still is out there but I would very much like to read it again so if this speaks to someone's memories please help me.

Thank you for your attention!!!


End file.
